Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated
Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated was a spin-off made by Jjsthekid. It was first announced at the 5th Community Spin-Off Awards. It is similar to Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated. Due to lack of ideas and motivation for Season 2, he has ended it for now. Premiere Date: August 29th, 2010 End Date: March 4th, 2011 Status: Ended Rating: G Plot: Spongebob and gang have been warned by others to stop getting involved in Mysteries after making a mystery solving team a few months ago. However, now they are about to uncover the greatest mystery in history.. Episodes 'Season 1' 1. Beware The Beast From the Sea (US: August 29th 2010) 2. Creeping Eels (US: September 3rd 2010) 3. Boat of Doom! (US: September 10th 2010) 4. Revenge of the Lobster Man (US: September 17th 2010) 5. Robot Rumble (US: September 24th 2010) 6. The Legend of Ginger Myers (US: October 1st 2010) 7. Musical Screams (US: October 8th 2010) 8. The Grasp of the Hunter (US: October 15th 2010) 9. Clash of the Sea Dragons (US: October 22nd 2010) 10. Fear of the Fright Snail (US: October 29th 2010) 11. Tunnel Trails (US: November 5th 2010) 12. The Screaming Horror (US: November 12th 2010) 13. Darn Scallops! (US: November 19th 2010) 14. The Sea Monster (Part 1) (US: December 3rd 2010) 15. The Sea Monster Strikes Back (Part 2) (US: December 10th 2010) 16. Supreme Power (US: December 17th 2010) 17. Crook of The Castle (US: January 7th 2011) 18. Back In Time (US: January 14th 2011) 19. The Mysterious Secret (US: January 21st 2011) 20. The Great Plan to find the Lords (US: January 28th 2011) 21. What Happens Happens (US: February 4th 2011) 22. Phantom Phools (US: February 11th 2011) 23. Dark Falls (US: February 18th 2011) 24. Journey to the Castle (US: February 25th 2011) 25. Final Flight (Part 1) (US: March 4th 2011) 26. Final Flight (Part 2) (US: March 4th 2011) Reception Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated received generally good reviews from critics. Spongebobs1fan on "Beware the Beast from the Sea": Good Episode jjs. (A) CF on "Beware the Beast from the Sea": Wonderful first episode! Hope it gets even better! (A+) Wumbology on "Beware the Beast from the Sea": Excellent starting episode. Some grammatical errors here and there, but I'm convinced this spin-off will be great! (A) Fa on Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated: Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated: An interesting spin-off, that I will definitly keep watching. (A) Dragiiin123 on "Creeping Eels": Extremely interesting episode. I will be following this series closely. (A) Steel Sponge on Undersea Mysteries-Incorporated: Rating Scale: Series Splicing: Check Originality: Check Cleanliness: Check Clothing: Check Lightning: Rain Check Characters: Check Similarities: Check Episodes: Check Villains: Check Episode Ratings: Beware the Beast From the Sea: A+ Creeping Eels: B Boat of Doom: B Revenge of the Lobster Man: A- Robot Rumble: B+ The Legend of Ginger Myers: A+ Musical Screams: B In Grasp of the Hunter: A+ (Will read the next ones soon) (A) Spongebobs1fan on "The Mysterious Secret": Thought it had a good story and plot, good job Jjs. (A-) Notes/Trivia The older gang that came before Spongebob and friends could be considered reflections of Spongebob and friends. This was the first spin-off of jjsthekid's that had 26 episodes each season, and not 20. A Character named Derek appears in Episode 10, and this happens to be the same Derek from a few episodes of MermaidMan: The Brave and The Bold. In another reference to MMTBATB, Duels are featured near the end of the season. This show takes place 6 months after MMTBATB. Goofs Gary's shell was very dark during the first two episodes, but this was corrected during the 3rd. Spin-Off Awards Nominated For: Best New Spin-Off: Undersea Mysteries- Incorporated- Spin-Off Awards 6, Spin-Off Awards 7 Best Female Character: Sandy- Spin-Off Awards 6, Spin-Off Awards 7 Best Friendship: Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and Gary- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Storyline: Mr. N talks to Spongebob and gang through messages- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Pilot: Beware The Beast From Below the Sea- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Villain: Mr. N- Spin-Off Awards 6 Won: Best Villain: Mr. N- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Storyline: Mr. N talks to Spongebob and gang through messages- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Pilot: Beware The Beast From Below the Sea- Spin-Off Awards 6 Best Female Character: Sandy- Spin-Off Awards 7 Category:Spin-offs